rubbadubbersfandomcom-20200213-history
Farmer Sploshy/Transcript
(Sploshy is reading a book about a farm) *'Sploshy': Oh, oh! Anyone know what this is? *'Reg': That’s a tractor. You drive around a farm on it. *(Reg turns the page on the farm book.) *'Reg': See? The farm in this book has lots of lovely green fields. *'Sploshy': Where you can drive a tractor! *(Sploshy pretends to drive a tractor by running around) *'Finbar': Don’t run over those cotton balls, Sploshy! Arr, arr, arr! The Mighty Shark is going to gobble them up! *'Reg': Stop! You can’t eat those! They’re shee-sh-shee-things that go “baa”. *'Finbar': Sheep? *'Reg': They’re part of Benjie and Sis’s pretend farm. *'Finbar': They look like cotton balls to me. *(Sploshy runs onscreen, still pretending to drive her tractor) *'Reg': Uh-oh. Watch out for the sh- the, the shee- the shee-things that go “baa”! *'Sploshy': I’m riding a tractor! *'Finbar': Mighty me, look where you’re going! *(Sploshy stops running) *'Sploshy': Oh, if only I lived on a farm, I could ride around on a tractor all day long! *(Thought bubble transition to a farm. Sploshy is driving a tractor, and is wearing a hat and dungarees.) *'Sploshy': I said “if only” and now I’m on a farm, driving a tractor! *(Sploshy drives through the gate) *'Sploshy': ♪Here comes the farmer, splish splash splish splosh, Sploshy the Farmer, splish splash splosh!♪ *(Finbar the sheepdog appears barking and growling at her) *'Sploshy': Oh, who are you, and why are you barking at me? *'Finbar': I’m Finbar, the Mighty Sheepdog, and I’m barking because someone has left the gate open, and my sheep has got out! *'Sploshy': Someone? Who? *'Finbar': Someone on a tractor! *'Sploshy': Someone else with a trac— *(Sploshy immediately realises who she was talking about.) *'Sploshy:'—tor. Oh, I didn’t know I was supposed to close the gate. *'Finbar': Well, remember to close it next time! *'Sploshy': No problem! *'Finbar': And if you see my sheep, tell him the mighty sheepdog is looking for him. *'Sploshy': Okay! *(Sploshy starts up her tractor and drives away.) *'Sploshy': Goodbye, Finbar the sheepdog! *'Finbar': Uh-huh, excuse me, that’s Finbar the Mighty Sheepdog! *'Sploshy': ♪Here comes the farmer, splish splash splish splosh, here comes the fa—♪ (Sploshy sees the sheep and stops her tractor.) Oh! There’s the sheep! Go, tractor, go! *(Sploshy strains as she pulls the lever to start up her tractor again.) *'Sploshy': Wow, yippee! *(Terence is afraid as the tractor heads for him.) *'Sploshy': Stop, sheep, it’s only me, Farmer Sploshy! *(Sploshy goes after Terence as he runs away from her, and they go in a circle.) *'Sploshy': Terence the Sheep, stop! Please! *(Sploshy stops her tractor, causing Terence to stop running.) *'Sploshy': Why did you run away? That was silly! *'Terence': Baa, baa! Oh, sheep are silly, and I really don’t like the noise that tractor makes. *'Sploshy': Oh, sorry. Hey, Finbar the Sheepdog, I’ve found your sheep! *'Finbar': Arr, arr, arr! Thank you! *(Sploshy starts up her tractor, causing Terence to be scared away. Finbar comes over to her tractor.) *'Finbar': First, you leave the gate open, and then, you frighten away my sheep with your noisy tractor, arr-arr-arr! *'Sploshy': Whoops, sorry! (under her breath) Silly sheep! *(Terence appears hiding behind bushes.) *'Terence': I heard that! *(Sploshy drives away.) *'Sploshy': ♪Here comes the farmer, faster, faster...♪ *(Terence walks and then trips and falls.) *(Sploshy drives up to Reg the donkey and stops just in front of him.) *'Reg': Hee-haw, hee-haw. You nearly knocked me over! *'Sploshy': Sorry! I didn’t see you. Who are you, anyway? *'Reg': I am Reg the Donkey, and I haven’t got any straw for my bed, hee-haw! *'Sploshy': Really? Why’s that? *'Reg': Don’t ask me, you’re the farmer. You should have collect—collect—you should have gone and got the straw in your tractor! *(Sploshy looks behind and realises that she has a trailer.) *'Sploshy': Oh, I see! So that’s why the tractor has a trailer, to collect things in! Hoo, splish splash splosh! *'Reg': Hee-haw, hee-haw! *(Sploshy starts up her tractor.) *'Sploshy': I’ll go and get your straw right away! *(Sploshy drives over to Amelia, who is clucking.) *'Sploshy': Oh, who are you? *'Amelia': I’m Amelia the Chicken. Just look at all these eggs I’ve laid! *'Sploshy': Well done. *(Sploshy gets on her tractor and starts it up.) *'Amelia': Wait! You’re the farmer! You’re supposed to collect them! *'Sploshy': I am? I’m sorry, Amelia the chicken, I didn’t know! *'Amelia': Well, I’m not laying anymore eggs until you’ve cluck-cluck-cluck-put these away! *'Sploshy': No problem! *(Sploshy stops her tractor, gets off it, and collects the eggs.) *'Sploshy': I’ll just pick them up and put them in my trailer. *(Sploshy puts the eggs in her trailer.) *'Sploshy': I can take them over to the farmyard on my way to get Reg the Donkey’s straw. *(Sploshy gets back in her tractor and starts it up.) *'Amelia': Be careful not to break them, Farmer Sploshy! *(Sploshy drives away and around the farm while destroying the eggs.) *'Sploshy': ♪I’ve got a trailer, zig zag zig zag, I’ve got a trailer, bump bump bump!♪ *(Sploshy stops her tractor.) *'Sploshy': Driving a tractor is so much fun! *(Sploshy laughs, but when she turns around, she realises that she has destroyed the eggs.) *'Sploshy': Oh, no! What a mess! *(Winona the Piglet squeaks and oinks. Sploshy gets off her tractor and comes up to her.) *'Sploshy': Oh, hello, Winona the Piglet. *(Winona nudges Sploshy, asking to be fed.) *'Sploshy': Uh, I don’t know where your food is. Oh, was I supposed to bring it to you by any chance? *(Winona squeaks and oinks.) *'Sploshy': Oh, no. *(Sploshy gets back in her tractor and starts it up.) *'Sploshy': I’ll get it for you right now! *(Sploshy drives up to Tubb the Cow and splashes him with a puddle.) *'Tubb': Ugh, yuck! Moo! What did you do that for? *'Sploshy': Sorry! I’m in a hurry! I need to get Winona Piglet’s food! What do pigs eat anyway? *(Tubb holds up a bucket of milk.) *'Tubb': How should I know? I’m a cow, which reminds me, you should have come for the milk first thing this morning. *(Terence and Finbar arrive onscreen. Finbar is trying to get Terence in his pen.) *'Finbar': Get in your pen, silly sheep! Do what the Mighty Sheepdog tells you! *(Terence gets in his pen, and Finbar shuts it.) *'Finbar': There. I’ve done my job, I’ve rounded up the sheep. (to Sploshy) But you’re supposed to shear him. *'Terence': Yes, look how long my fleece is. *(Reg walks up to the farm animals.) *'Reg': Hee-haw, hee-haw, where is my stree-aw? *(Amelia shows up.) *'Amelia': Cluck, cluck, cluck. My eggs, cluck, eggs. What happened to my eggs, cluck? *(Winona shows up and squeaks and oinks.) *'Amelia': Yes, where is Winona’s food? *'Tubb': And when are you going to come and fetch the milk? *'Sploshy': Sorry! I was having so much fun on the tractor, I didn't do my job! But don’t go away! *(Sploshy is collecting Amelia’s eggs into a bucket.) *'Sploshy': All done, Amelia the Chicken, and I haven’t broken a single one! *(Sploshy is feeding Winona the Piglet'' beads.)'' *'''Sploshy: There’s your food, Winona the Piglet! Now you won’t be hungry anymore! *(Sploshy is getting hay for Reg the donkey.) *'Sploshy': There you are, Reg the Donkey! A great big pile of straw for your bed! *(Sploshy is about to shear Terence.) *'Sploshy': Right, Terence the Sheep, it’s time to shear your woolly coat. *'Terence': Oh, goody! Then I’ll be nice and cool! *(Sploshy shears Terence.) *(cut to: Sploshy driving her tractor through the gate.) *'Sploshy': ♪Sploshy the Farmer, splish splash splish splosh, really good farmer, splish splash splosh!♪ *(Finbar comes up to Sploshy.) *'Finbar': Arr-arr-arr! Haven’t you forgotten something! *'Sploshy': Oh, no! The gate! If only I remembered to close the gate. *(Thought bubble transition back to the bathroom.) *'Finbar': Please, let me have one, Reg, arr! I only want to gobble up one! *'Reg': No, Finbar, I’ve got to put them safely back in their pen. *'Sploshy': I’ll help you, Reg. *'Reg': Will you? I thought you only wanted to zoom around on a tractor. *'Sploshy': Well, there’s more to being on a farm than driving a tractor, you know. *'Reg': Yes, I do know. Thank you, Sploshy. *(Amelia appears onscreen.) *'Amelia': Hey, Reg! Benjie and Sis are coming! *'Reg': Rubbadubbers! Rubbadubbers! The children are coming! Bath time scramble. *(Tubb appears.) *'Tubb': Places, everyone! It’s bath time! *(Sploshy pretends to drive a tractor and runs up to the farm book.) *'Sploshy': Bye, tractor! See you another day! *(Sploshy runs off, pretending to drive.) Category:Transcripts Category:Series Three Transcripts